


[PODFIC] A Precarious, Fragile Thing

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: "I didn't know he did that," Tony said. He knew Bucky liked tucking himself so far under Steve's arm that it was like he was trying to climb into his armpit. But he'd always stayed upright, just kind of plastering himself against Steve's side. This blanket thing was new."Seventy years of skin hunger," Steve said. His voice was just as soft, but for a moment his eyes flickered hot with anger, bright as the candy-colored screen. "He was always tactile. Now, when things get…well, sometimes it helps. The contact."And it looked…nice, the two of them together like that: Comfortable. Familiar. Safe. Tony knew what a precarious, fragile thing it was, to feel safe in the middle of the night.Podfic of Taste_Is_Sweet's 'A Precarious, Fragile Thing'.





	[PODFIC] A Precarious, Fragile Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Precarious, Fragile Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261137) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> its been a month between pieces but please ignore that. please also ignore that i pronounced New York as "New Y-urk" even when i was trying to be super crisp and cool Natasha.   
> no soundcloud link because i'm out of free minutes and i havent gotten to make a new account yet. I'll have one by the time i publish next. sorry!  
> all my love to Taste_Is_Sweet as always <3 !

RUNTIME: 38:15

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oNByRJI3qPPXOLf0-zWdFUlQoiUAVkMc/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  



End file.
